


【超龙ABO】Blue in Green 10

by louisa0215



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisa0215/pseuds/louisa0215





	1. Chapter 1

打了紧急避孕针，郑云龙稍稍放下了心。走出医院，他拢了拢外套。天气依旧非常的好，他决定走一段路，累了再叫车。

想起医生刚才一脸冷漠的给他打针就有点想笑。可能是看惯了生死病痛，对一不小心没有避孕措施的性爱已经家常便饭了。扼杀一颗受精卵的复制分裂远远比撑开生殖腔用超声打碎一个正在努力生长的生命要人道得多。

一定是天空太晴朗的关系，郑云龙在路边的咖啡店买了一杯拿铁拿在手上，漫步在车流匆匆的路边丝毫不觉得疲劳。

郑云龙震惊于自己的淡定坦然。虽说被一个吻搞得脚软发情有点让人难为情，但是整个过程都挺有喜感的。他任张超一手提着食物一手牵着自己往公园外走，上了出租车，两人也依旧手拉着手，其实身体也保持一定距离地各自坐在自己的座位。

大概司机是个beta，途中还说笑聊天。张超也很有礼貌地搭几句腔。郑云龙一边努力对抗着不断汹涌的情潮，一边时不时偷瞄身边的青年。他看起来脸上镇定，但手心已经是汗湿的。一点也不敢动弹地和自己十指交握着。偷看被抓包的时候，迎上自己的竟是一双快要喷出火来的眼睛。行吧。郑云龙好像就不再担心什么了。

来到张超的房间里，两个人就互相对视着。谁也不敢轻举妄动。张超突然很烦恼地抓着头发：「大龙哥……我……」

艹！不会这个真的不行吧！郑云龙对自己在这种情况下还能吐槽张超已经觉得自己心太大了。可能是好奇他行不行这个点已经超过了自己正在发情这件事，让他忘记了自己可能下一秒就可能被按在床上的危机。总不会更糟吧！因为眼前的青年已经充分的勃起了，休闲裤已经高高地搭起帐篷，还有点被打湿的阴影。

郑云龙就有点想欺负他一下：「你太不可思议了！竟然完全不受一个发情的omega影响。」

张超这回真的急了，扯开自己的领口。「我怎么不受影响！」郑云龙一看，青年从侧颈到锁骨整齐地贴了三片屏蔽贴，一下子笑出声来。场面极其的有喜感。一边想笑，一边又要奋力抵抗奔涌而出的信息素，外裤可能已经湿了，身体叫嚣着想要和alpha结合，可是看见眼前的三片屏蔽贴，又无法控制地笑出声来。

房间里像是打翻了整瓶白兰地一样，强烈的alpha信息素包裹着他，郑云龙就笑不出来了。

「要……要不……」青年紧握着拳头支支吾吾，怕自己的提议会冒犯对方。

郑云龙挑挑眉毛。「啥？」

「我……帮你……临时标记……一下？」张超干脆闭起眼睛说出自己的建议。甚至想着，可能会被郑云龙打。

「临时标记？！你再敢说这四个字，头给你打歪！」郑云龙走到他床上坐了下来，看着他，刚才笑闹的情绪全都散去了。他看着张超良久，心里所有的纠结、各种设想、各种矛盾突然也随着玩笑的情绪消失了。「张超，我给你两分钟的时间考虑。要么标记我，要么再也别想着上老子的床。」

他看着张超缓慢地向自己走来。他看得出，攥紧拳头的张超比自己还要紧张不安。青年在自己面前跪下来，他仰头看着自己，缓缓地说，「这个是我的床。」就伸手去抚摸郑云龙的肩膀，因为那里在轻轻颤抖着。

不知是紧张还是身体并没有这样接纳过alpha，郑云龙觉得并没有想象中那么的激动。张超更是怕做的不对。他说，大龙哥我第一次标记，你要引导我。郑云龙翻个白眼，我也第一次做这个……

身体不断分泌着润滑液，对方的勃起完全插入身体里，两个人还有余裕探讨没经验的问题。

可能是对被插入这样的性交方式充满了好奇，反而并没有觉得特别的动情。单纯的感觉到甬道被撑开了，撑得满满的，被张超深深插入的时候，感觉有点奇怪。每一次顶弄，都让他觉得好像挤压到了某个器官，是不是胃？张超已经满头大汗，见郑云龙有点分神，就赌气地堵住他的嘴唇抓住他的勃起。终于忍耐到郑云龙低喘着射在他的小腹，张超也尽数射在了他的身体里。

过了一小会儿，张超感觉身下的人颤抖起来，想着是不是把人给操哭了，结果撑起身体看到的却是在笑的郑云龙，真的气不打一处来。他一头雾水地从郑云龙的身体里抽出来。「你笑什么？！我……我……」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！等，等下！哈哈哈哈哈哈！」郑云龙就是止不出的大笑出声，身体都弯了起来，半伏在床上。也没什么嘛！这是郑云龙射精后回神时的第一个念头。一想到好奇了这么久的事情竟然这么的……普通，郑云龙就莫名的觉得很好笑。

张超不明所以，只是非常的震惊。这是什么情况！他让郑云龙笑得发毛。卧槽！以前和人发生关系从来没有过这样的情况。对方要不就是浑身无力的在床上娇喘，要不就是缠着他再来。

郑云龙蜷着身体笑着，连精液从身体里流出来都没有注意。可是笑着笑着，就变得没那么好笑了。就……累了……他半张脸都埋在枕头里，忽然不再出声。

泪水，流了出来。一开始只是无声的。但是郑云龙越哭就越委屈，越觉得委屈就哭得越凶。他像一只受伤的小动物一样，蜷成一团低声地呜咽。

这彻底吓坏了张超。他不知道是不是刚才自己太差劲了？不够温柔？不成熟？太小？总之就是脑子里能想到的diss alpha的词儿都在脑子里滚了一遍，怎么也想不出为什么。实在不知道究竟是哪里出了问题。他只好给他盖上条毯子，连毯子带人给抱在怀里。他的嘴唇贴着郑云龙脑后的头发。直到怀里的人似乎是哭累了，就渐渐的睡着了。


	2. Blue in Green 11

郑云龙在一股燥热和食物的香气中醒来。张开眼就看见穿着白棉T恤和格子睡裤的张超在灶台前忙碌着。他强打精神从床上爬起来，身体也热，手脚软绵绵，下面还湿润着，薄荷味信息素像一条柔软的蛇在郑云龙周身盘踞着。

看到T恤下面包裹着的充分锻炼过的线条分明的身体，细腰窄臀，手臂的肌肉并没有过于发达，线条非常的美，郑云龙一阵口干舌燥。他捡起被扔在地上一件衬衣，套在身上，就轻手轻脚的向张超走了过去。

omega的信息素越来越浓烈的似乎有自己的意志一般地发散出来。郑云龙双手去抚摸张超的手臂，指尖缘着肌肉的线条向上描绘。。

因为有了刚才哭笑不得的性爱，张超不知道郑云龙现在是想干什么。就算身后的人传来的信息素快要掐断他仅存的理智，但他仍然不敢轻举妄动。张超僵直着身体，感受到郑云龙的勃起划过尾骨硬挺挺地抵在他的裤腰上，一只胳膊牢牢缠上他的腰。张超刚想要挣脱，另一支手就顺着裤腰摸了进去，抓住了他已经硬得惊人的性器。艹！感觉一道白光穿过他的大脑。

郑云龙的手很大，手指瘦且修长。被他不得要领的乱点火，张超脑子里只剩下脏话。他强忍着把人按在地上干到把脑浆射出来为止的冲动，伸手关了煤气炉。「不是告诉过你，男人做饭的时候不要捣乱么。不乖，会受到严厉的惩罚！」他扯开缠在身上的手，转身就托着郑云龙的屁股把人抱了起来，一摸对方下身光溜溜，张超觉得眼前一黑。

郑云龙先是吓了一跳，赶紧抱紧张超的脖子，又笑嘻嘻地问，「什么惩罚呀？」腿也缠了上来。屁股刚挨着酒吧椅有了着力点，郑云龙就用膝盖内侧去蹭张超的侧腹。稍一用力，睡裤就被褪下一半露出一侧的腰骨来。张超好容易把手从他屁股底下抽出来，一看指尖已经沾上郑云龙分泌出来的透明滑液。

信息素浓烈得像是胶体一般，包裹着两个人。

「乖点！」张超见他手脚并用褪掉了自己的睡裤，缠着自己腰上的双腿暴露出已经湿润的一塌糊涂的入口。张超探身和他接吻，一手扶着性器缓缓探进入口，谁知郑云龙突然用力去勾他的腰，让他毫无窒碍长驱直入撞进最深处。一声短促的闷哼声，郑云龙竟射在了他白T恤的胸口上。张超被他高潮时候内壁一波一波的痉挛吸得有点……他停在那里也不敢动，任郑云龙有点呆滞的看着张超胸口的一斑一斑，一时间没弄明白怎么回事。HAPPINESS $7.95。大半个H已经被打湿。他的手指下意识的去摸自己弄湿的布料。幸福，这么便宜的吗？

待郑云龙的身体慢慢平复下来，他才慢慢地抽出来，再缓缓深入，直到顶在生殖腔口。张超就保持着郑云龙缠在他腰上的姿势，把人举到了床上压在身下。随着每一次的深深进入，郑云龙似乎感觉到之前疑似胃的器官渐渐的热了起来，异物感变成了酸胀，连信息素都开始发生变化。郑云龙自己都没有闻到过这种状态，浓烈，堕落。白兰地的味道也随之变得更加深沉起来。

郑云龙的脑子都像是被浸泡在酒里面，身体也是，被一波又一波麻醉的快感冲刷着，他的双腿用力勾紧张超的臀部，双手也加入进去紧紧抓住他紧实的臀峰拥向自己。「你……快一点……」口里喃喃自语着的omega，已经彻底陷入最原始的交配状态。任张超更加快，深入，猛烈的撞击他从未被探索过的生殖腔口。意识的最深层有一个“还不够”的声音一直逡巡不去，来来回回。

生殖腔缓缓打开的时候，大量的液体涌出来，将整个甬道变得更加粘腻润湿，黏膜和性器之间的摩擦变得毫无滞碍。张超觉得自己已经在崩溃的边缘努力地忍耐着。他的鼻子和嘴唇反复的摩擦着郑云龙侧颈的腺体，最近距离接收到omega的信息素。张超强忍着咬上去的冲动，他的手颤抖着去摸郑云龙不知是被汗水还是泪水打湿的脸颊，去摸他汗湿的头发，去摸他微张着等待蹂躏式的深吻的嘴唇。

「我可以标记你么……」吻落在刚刚抚摸过的脸颊上，舌叶舔尝皮肤上的盐分。「我可以标记你么……」吻落在刚被揉搓过的耳垂上，柔软细腻，像是四月的樱花花瓣。「我可以标记你么……」吻一寸一寸游移，落在嫣红的双唇上，立刻唇舌交缠。张超一遍一遍的问同样的问题，吻得太深，太密，那个问题都变得支离破碎，跟着混合在一起的唾液被吞咽进去。

脑子已经根本无法用来思考了，郑云龙完全不知道自己在张超一遍又一遍的确认中射了出来，而且立刻又硬了起来。他想回答你快点，标记我，可是一张口溢出的只有被一次一次深入冲撞破碎的呻吟声。只有张超在体内成结那一刻的胀痛让他清醒了片刻，他永远都无法忘记那时候张超的表情，泪流满面，比他自己还更加的痛苦和绝望。郑云龙什么也说不出来，只是拼命的点头。他的眼睛里盈满泪水，仍然能将那个越来越近的面容深深的印刻在脑海里。

侧颈。腺体。牙齿刺破了壁垒。他将与这个信息素永久地融合在一起。

在这融合过程的激烈冲刷中，郑云龙觉得自己的身体就像是躺在温暖的海滩上，有浪花冲刷上海岸线，再缓缓地退去，再一次冲刷上来，如此往复。似乎能够听到海水的声音。

模糊的意识里浮现出不知道什么时候看过的一段话。大概的意思就是，我们的前世是男男，女女，男女这三个物种，因为受罚被分开了。有的人终其一生也无法遇到自己命中注定的那个人。

两个人仍旧紧紧的抱在一起，张超和他接吻，他们就缓慢的接吻，等待着结慢慢的消去，一边去探索彻底结合后信息素的变化。

tbc


	3. 【超龙】Blue in Green 12

带张超进入后台的是方书剑。起初在演职员入口，引起了不少的怀疑。因为之前也有粉丝冒充是郑云龙的朋友闯进去的，结果闹得相当的尴尬。正在和警卫纠缠的时候，被路过的方书剑注意到了。他一脸难以置信的看着张超，就走过去和警卫说，我认识他的，他是大龙哥的朋友。

他俩一前一后的走在后台狭长的走道上。忽然就经过一段空无一人的转角。方书剑停下来等着张超追上自己。「你，是大龙哥的alpha？」他问得直接。张超无法掩饰，只好点了点头。就算眼前这个青年正在检视自己也没办法。他是个omega，对信息素总是敏感的，撒谎没有任何意义。「嗯，你要对大龙哥好一点！」说罢便继续向前走，不到十米就停下来，敲了敲门：「大龙哥，可以进来吗？」方书剑打开门，一边等着张超也来到门口便说，「大龙哥，你的朋友来看你。」

站到门口的时候，张超正好看到化妆镜里反射出来的正在卸妆的郑云龙。手里的化妆棉刚好擦过颧骨，抹掉了厚厚的粉底。方书剑把张超推了进去，就识趣得关门离开了。郑云龙缓缓的转身，看到站在门口的拿着便当袋的张超局促得站在那里。他的化妆棉停留在腮边，那颧骨上不完全裸露的紫红的淤青刺得人不忍直视。

「大龙哥……」张超慢慢地走在郑云龙的身前，接过他停下的化妆棉，一下一下的帮他卸妆。褪下脂粉的郑云龙，左侧的颧骨有着紫红色的淤青，嘴角也破了皮，两侧的下巴似乎也有不太明显的淤青。张超气得嘴唇发抖。「这是怎么回事？！」他觉得说出口的话都在颤抖着。

郑云龙似乎完全不在意似的，拉住了张超的手。他仰着头，笑得有些不合常理地温柔。他把张超的手掌拉到嘴边，轻轻地亲吻了一下，低声说：「这不过是我咎由自取罢了……」

「什么啊！」张超要反驳，却被郑云龙站起来抱住了。年长的男人紧紧搂住他的腰，在他的背上轻轻地拍着，一 边又把面颊埋进对方的颈窝里。好几天没有闻到张超的味道了，郑云龙深深地吸了一口气，白兰地的味道深入肺腑，浑身说不出得舒畅。「超……让我抱一下……」郑云龙抱着张超的手臂箍得紧紧的。张超想挣脱，他想和郑云龙好好说话，但是被束缚在那样一个位置。他想拉开郑云龙，但是又不想拉开郑云龙。他听着怀里的人瓮声瓮气地说：「别轻视我。我被他打也是咎由自取。」

可是！我也是共犯啊！话还没出口，郑云龙的手指就封住了他的嘴唇。「你很好……没事的……大人的事情，就让大人解决……」郑云龙不给他任何反驳的机会就吻住张超。

唔……张超伸手去推他肩膀，手却滑脱了。唔……他死命咬紧牙关不让他的舌头顶进来。郑云龙的信息素释放着攻击性，但也充满着热情，几股力量交缠在一起不分彼此。房间里越来越热了起来。张超终于把郑云龙推开，喘着粗气说：「房间，没锁。」

切。郑云龙一边继续吻他一边推着他后退直到门边。显然的是不想让他有说话的机会。吻得太粗鲁。他见张超不肯松口，就去咬他的下唇，他吃痛出声，舌尖便舔了进来。郑云龙伸手锁上了门，终于可以安心的和张超接吻了。

舌尖反复抚弄挑逗，薄荷味的信息素也渐渐地变甜了。来自自己omega的引诱。张超沉浸其中暂时无暇顾及要和郑云龙的谈话走向了。他任郑云龙把自己按在门板上，与自己深入纠缠。他伸手去摸他的头发，大拇指轻轻地按在郑云龙的腺体上，反复摩挲，另一只手在腰侧辗转再向下在他的臀峰流连。

郑云龙被撩得心里像是有一万只蚂蚁在爬，他的手颤抖着去解张超衬衣的扣子，越想快点解开，越是不得要领频频失手。他支撑着张超的胸膛退开身体，想看身下顶着自己的火热的勃起。乳白色的裤子已经洇湿了一小块。他口干舌燥的去解张超裤子的搭扣，拉下拉链，性器立刻撑着内裤的边缘弹开。郑云龙呼吸一滞。他低头看着被支起的内裤边缘露出幽暗又诱惑的图景，脑子里立刻浮现出上次它在自己身体里深入搅动的记忆，身体更加燥热难耐。

他咬着手指，低头看了一会儿，便吞了吞口水伸手过去。他反手抚上张超小腹，掌根从肚脐缓慢向下。手指尖灵活地触摸着他腹肌的纹理，沿着蔓延至脐下的深色汗毛，再向下，手指插入他茂盛的阴毛当中。硬而卷曲。他的手指受到阻碍，但郑云龙毫不在意，小孩子探险一样的，抬起手指去梳理。直到它们都顺畅的被郑云龙修长的手指梳理过，他才心满意足的箍住alpha性器的根部，一寸寸退向顶端，在头部轻轻揉搓，再结结实实地撸回根部。

手里的触感太好，太真实。郑云龙不知道此刻张超究竟是什么感觉，鼻息处是自己与张超完全融合发酵的信息素，这真的太美好了。一切都是全新的体验。他扯开阻碍的布料，让alpha的性器完全自由开来，便蹲下身体靠了上去。

「大龙哥！」张超伸手去挡，但也没什么力度，郑云龙已经吸住了头部。真的很大，他撑开口腔想再吮进更多，但是吞进一半已经顶在咽喉入口了。舌叶清新的感受到勃起的海绵体的凸起，甚至能够感觉到充分充血的性器的每一次脉动。太多了，他一手箍着阴茎根部，一边缓缓地退出来。

张超觉得身体里大部分血液一定已经都涌进被郑云龙挟持着的部位，一阵头昏眼花。他任郑云龙不熟练地吸自己，一边琢磨怎么办才好。他趁郑云龙好容易紧紧地吸了他一下，离开时甚至发出啵的一声，赶快把人拖了起来。他顾不得衣衫不整，一把把郑云龙公主抱起来。

环顾四周也没什么能放下的地方，干脆把他抱到化妆台上。哗啦一推，瓶瓶罐罐散落一地。他想去扯郑云龙的衣服，但是他却自己开始解扣子。「……这是戏服，别弄坏了……」啧，为什么要穿连体工装裤呢！过来，转过去。他从后面环抱着郑云龙，镜子里清晰的映着两个人慌乱的解扣子的影像。好容易脱掉上身，张超就吻上郑云龙的腺体，舌尖在上面反复的舔，吮吸。

工装裤滑了下去。只剩他身上白色的短袖T恤和已经湿透的四角裤。

「大龙哥，没有套怎么办啊。」

「没事。快点进来。」郑云龙的屁股向后去摩擦张超的勃起。张超便拉下他的四角裤，勃起沿着湿润的入口直插到底。他去脱郑云龙上身的T恤，但身上的人似乎不太愿意，但是被人钉住的姿势容不得他反抗。终于一丝不挂。

原来不只是脸上，小腹，肋骨处，左侧的肩胛骨，手腕还有肩膀上都有或大或小的淤青。张超急得快要哭出来！他紧紧拥着郑云龙，觉得自己比他还要更委屈。

「超。」他拍了拍紧紧箍着自己的手臂，转头想和他接吻。张超用鼻尖去蹭他的侧脸，轻轻碰触他面颊的淤青，鼻子一酸。他吻上郑云龙的伤痕。「这里是我的！」他缘着淤青的边缘不停地啄吻着。吻再转移到肩膀的伤，「这里也是我的！」他保持着插入的姿势，没办法问他的小腹，便反复舔郑云龙的腺体，手指在他胸口和侧腹的淤青上反复摩挲，「这里也是我的！」「这里也是！」他越老越愤怒，越心痛，贯穿郑云龙的动作也越来越用力蛮干起来。「这里也是我的！谁也不许碰！听到没有！」

郑云龙全身瘫软着，看着镜子里青年紧紧拥着自己，手指和嘴唇抚过每一寸肌肤，被他爱抚过的伤身似乎都没有那么痛了，好像瞬间连淤青都变淡了一些。这里是我的！像一句魔咒一样，净化了那个人在自己身上留下的每一寸的怨念和愤怒。生殖腔也想要得到深度的治愈一般的缓缓打开，包覆住深深插入的性器。

「大龙哥，我没带套！我……」

「射进来！」

这三个字像一个指令一样，张超只觉得眼前一黑，稍微恢复神智的时候，自己已经卡在生殖腔口成结了。

等两个人慢慢的冷却下来，才发现，化妆台已经被郑云龙的精液弄得一片狼藉，镜子上也射到几斑。郑云龙脚软得站不稳，任由张超把他抱在身上，在椅子上坐了下来。他的嘴唇碰触着郑云龙的肩膀，手掌贴在他起伏的胸口上。

来喊郑云龙的方书剑刚站到门口，就感受到里面传来alpha与omega正在交合的信息素。他叹了口气。刚标记的人真是的！他轻轻敲了敲门，说：「大龙哥，导演说今天可以散了……」

他站着门口等了好一阵，才听见门里闷闷的传来一声「好」，就再无下文。

tbc


	4. Blue in Green 21

关上逃生门，店内嘈杂混乱一下子就被隔绝开来。张超拉着郑云龙的双手，和他站在后巷大型垃圾箱的阴影里。他握着郑云龙的手腕，感觉到他的心跳加速。可是昏暗的灯光却看不清他脸红得要命。「大龙哥？」

郑云龙抬起脸来迎向张超的注视。他看着张超离自己越来越近，脸颊也被他双手捧住，嘴唇也跟着附了上来，卷住他的舌尖吮吸。

郑云龙被吻的迷迷糊糊，身体不断发热，腺体也发热起来。张超的信息素牵动了他的身体，激活了他的标记。他任张超一边深吻一边把手伸进他的套头衫里抚摸他的背和侧腰，转而又摸进裤腰揉捏他的臀部。

「超……」郑云龙被自己alpha的信息素和火热的碰触撩得只觉得双腿发软，甬道已经彻底润湿。他向前在张超身上磨蹭来缓解性器的胀热，没想到张超沉重的勃起顶到他髋骨的时候，他脑子一片空白。

「超……」他声音颤抖着叫张超。张超更是大气都不敢出。他忽然把郑云龙翻过去压在砖墙上，利索的剥下他裤子只露出臀部。他把一只手背垫在郑云龙的脸上，生怕他划伤，另一只手解放出自己已经完全勃起的性器，不需要找寻便向最湿润的入口探去，直插入底。再完全抽出，再深深撞进去。他们的时间不多，张超的每一次撞击都将快感最大化。

「啊！」郑云龙不自觉的惊叫出声。

「大龙哥，别太大声！会被晚上来丢垃圾的邻居家老奶奶听到的。」一边说还一边奋力地撞击，深深钉进郑云龙的身体里。

张超的手指弯起来，中指和无名指被郑云龙含在口中，下意识的用舌叶来回的舔。唾液缘着张超的手指滑下来，濡湿了下巴。

把身体紧紧贴在郑云龙的背上，张超滚烫的舌反复舔舐着他的腺体，空出的手绕到前面摸进他的裤子里温柔的揉搓他刚刚射精还在不应期的性器。

口腔、腺体、性器、甬道全部被张超掌控着。不行了，感官已经过载。郑云龙觉得太多了，太多了。他下意识的晃动头部，生理性的泪水也流了出来。

当他的生殖腔口刚刚开始缓慢打开，张超突然停下手里的动作、箍紧他的身体、激烈的射在他的甬道里。大量的精液混着潮吹液被结堵在甬道中。唯有生殖腔微微张开入口，无辜的，可怜巴巴的错过了这场盛宴。

做了草草的清理，张超牵着郑云龙的手，绕到酒吧正门。刚打开门，就撞见了正等在门口的代玮。一个满脸春色的alpha撞上了有点局促不安的omega。呵！这个信息素够厉害的。张超有点不好意思的回吧台里干活，弓着腰就给郑云龙的侧颈拍了一片屏蔽贴，自己也贴了一片。

他摸出一个水晶烟灰缸放在郑云龙面前。「今天允许你在屋里抽烟。」

被贴上了屏蔽贴，郑云龙反倒更加坐立不安。没有被照顾到的生殖腔迟迟不肯闭合，身体里流出来液体又弄湿了裤子。刚才匆匆而激烈的性爱反倒让他更加不满足起来。

张超见大家都酒过三巡，忙着吃外卖，就问键盘手会不会弹Mercy。有点人来骚走上小舞台。他也没脱身上橘红色的围裙，拿着话筒在舞台上扭了起来。

Yeah, yeah, yeah...  
I love you  
But I gotta stay true   
My moral’s got me on my knees   
I’m begging please   
Stop playing games   
I don’t know what this is   
But you got me good   
Just like you knew you would   
I don’t know what you do   
But you do it well   
I’m under your spell   
You got me begging you for mercy

郑云龙看着张超灵活的扭动着胯骨，满脑子都是刚才那里如何在身体里横冲直撞，他越发的在椅子上坐不住了。艹！他突然感觉到自己的信息素冲破平静汹涌而出。糟了。身上没有抑制剂。张超又唱又扭非常尽兴，台下也起哄声口哨声不断。他终于回到吧台那里，脑子就宕机了。

他看着郑云龙，郑云龙也望着他。

大家都还在，但清醒着的已经不太多了。张超让郑云龙先上楼去，自己则对方书剑和黄子大概说明情况让他们稍微照顾一下。

他关门落锁，空气里弥漫着薄荷发酵一般的信息素味，张超摸着黑，一边脱衣服一边走到了床边。眼睛很快适应了房间里的黑暗，借着月光看见被子里的人正弯着身体蠕动。

「大龙哥？」张超掀开被子，发现郑云龙正用手指在努力抚慰自己。超………我好难受……张超刚在床上坐下来，郑云龙就迫不及待的爬到他身上。他的生殖腔已经打开了，确切的说是从刚才就没有彻底闭合。插入到底，生殖腔便吸住他性器的头部。郑云龙骑乘在他身上，浅浅的抬起身体，让铃口将将滑过生殖腔口，再把身体落回去。

就算刚才刚刚在外面射过一次，被自己的omega这么主动的缠住，张超觉得不太能坚持住。整个生殖腔都拼命地吮吸着张超的性器，要他快一点再快一点交出精子。

高潮的时候他向后仰着身体，任张超搂着他的腰，嘴唇和牙齿厮磨他胸口的软肉，结卡在腔口，如郑云龙所愿的，精液一遍又一遍冲刷着生殖腔。

不应期的间歇，张超稍微穿了件衣服去楼下帮忙打烊关门。再上楼来，郑云龙已经从刚才高潮后的失神中缓了过来。两人又接着下一轮。这次张超才不会让他为所欲为呢，为了惩罚他omega的“不乖”，按着他换着姿势好好疼爱他。他们几乎整夜都在纠缠着对方。等到终于累得晕过去的时候，天已经亮了。


	5. Blue in Green 24

「大龙哥，别泡太久了，快出来。」张超收拾好厨房客厅回房的时候，就看见郑云龙泡在露天温泉里悠哉悠哉。他还给关了电灯，点了几支蜡烛香薰放在花岗岩的池边。结果洗完澡出来，发现他还在那儿泡着，还一边喝着张超端来的玫瑰酒，完全没有挪窝儿的迹象。

「大龙哥？」郑云龙的脸颊有些微红，懒洋洋的靠在池边仰着头，看着漫天的星星，呼吸着凉爽的空气，说不出的舒爽。渐渐的看得迷了眼。好像自己是置身于一片温暖的星海之中，连身体也漂浮起来。见张超拿了浴衣来捞他，一脸的不愿意。「你挡着我看星星了！」

「出来出来！泡久了，人更乏。」张超把他拉起来，一只手臂搭在肩膀上。刚一出水，郑云龙就叫冷，张超赶快用浴衣把他给裹了起来，屁股一托，把人给抗肩膀上，迅速进到房间里，关上了拉门，把人给扔在了床上。

张超脱了自己的浴衣把他把小腿和脚上的水擦干净，郑云龙就保持着落地的姿势，任他怎么摆弄。

可能是不习惯喝玫瑰酒，加上温泉的热气，郑云龙的脑子也是醺醺的，如在梦里。他也想不出长大以后有被人被这样照顾着，上次可能还是上幼儿园的时候了吧，根本记不得了。

张超剥了他的浴衣，把他腋下腿根也擦干，然后把他塞到被子里。张超给他掖好被角，在他身边坐下来，伸手捏了捏他的耳垂，「你先睡吧，我很快就来。」

张超关上大灯，只留一盏床头灯，就回浴室涂涂抹抹去了。

床很大，被褥松软干爽。郑云龙觉得从里到外的舒服。那通往室外温泉的玻璃拉门阻隔了所有的声音，虫鸣鸟叫，星星叮咚作响，风儿轻声呼唤，好像也阻断了时间。

不知道是不是有点喝醉了的关系，郑云龙觉得他好像了脱离了原本的身体，生灵忘却了前生来世来到了一个桃花源。就着床头灯的微光，他缓慢的环视着这个房间，落地窗两边绑着厚重的垂着暗红流苏的窗帘，三朵喇叭花形状花茎交缠在一起的Tiffany床头灯，身旁触手可及的另一只鹅毛枕，还有他自己。他好像俯视着他自己，赤裸着躺在床上，如新生的婴儿一般，安详的垂着眼睫，舒服得睡在那里。只有自己的呼吸声，浴室里传来的吹风声。除此之外万籁俱寂。

突然打开的门，扬起了时间的乱流，他看见穿着深蓝真丝睡衣的青年，淡琥珀色的信息素萦绕在他的身边，向自己走来。拉开大床另一侧的被子，坐了下来，然后抬脚钻进了被子里。「大龙哥？睡了吗？」他轻轻的问。见自己没有反应便伸手要去关床头灯。

「没呢……」郑云龙蓦地开口。张超就缩回手来，身体移到郑云龙的旁边，侧着身子对着他。「你胃还难受吗？」

「没事儿了，就是晕车。过那个劲儿就好了。」

张超伸手去搂他，他便挪挪身体抬头枕在张超的大臂上，手环住他的腰。面对面的看着对方，近得快要出离焦距，就连对方呼吸的热气都能感觉得到。郑云龙闭上了眼睛，跟着张超的嘴唇就覆了上来。

唇齿交缠，四肢也要缠在一起。隔着柔软光滑的真丝，去感受对方坚硬的勃起更令人心荡神驰。张超抬起腰，让自己的硬挺顺着郑云龙的大腿，盆骨，直抵他的小腹，再和郑云龙的叠在一起。他缓慢挺动着腰部，让性器进出于郑云龙两腿之间，舌头更深地舔进郑云龙的喉咙里。臀部被张超紧紧的抓在手里，嘴巴被他深深的侵犯着，郑云龙只能把腿夹得更紧来感受他性器的形状。

渐渐的，从清晰爽滑的勾勒出那团火热到那摩擦已经变得湿哒哒，不知道是张超分泌出的前液还是自己腿间溢出的润滑润湿了布料。郑云龙焦躁起来，伸手去摸进他裤子里。

「大……龙哥……你……身体，没关系么？」张超被抓住的瞬间，忍着问出这么一句，后来就再没有余裕了。他抬起臀部，任郑云龙手脚并用去脱他的裤子。趁他踢掉裤管的时候，郑云龙就去解他的睡衣扣子，显然不怎么有成效。张超干脆扯开睡衣，任扣子崩得到处都是，迅速脱了扔在一边。

没有任何阻碍了。他吞了口口水，刚压在郑云龙身上，就感到身下的人的双腿就已经钩上他的臀部。下一瞬性器便毫无滞碍地插入了omega的身体。啊！心里的小小缺口，被填满了。

退出时被紧紧吸住不放，推进时层层叠叠推开内壁的褶皱，深深地撞在生殖腔口上。啧啧的水声伴着每一次进入，刺激着两人的神经。虽然没有完全发情，但是深度联结着的两个人已经无暇顾及其他，感官像是被外界阻断了一样，只能够感知到对方的存在，对方火热的肌肤，粗糙的舌叶，被黏膜裹紧的性器。

身体好热，融合在一起的信息素也像一层包附物一般紧紧裹住他们。就算是踢掉了被子，皮肤上也沁出薄汗，郑云龙左腿滑得再勾不住张超，只好一只脚撑着柔软的床，尽量向上弓起腰来，让张超进入得更深。

真的好满。身体被撑得满满的。好像创世伊始，他们就是以这样的姿态降临在这个世界上一般。背负着人类的原罪，经历千百年的找寻，终于遇见另一半的自己。

任张超在自己的生殖腔里激烈的射精，郑云龙的眼泪也不自觉的涌出来。

tbc


	6. 28

过了午夜，店里的客人渐渐的散了。张超几次拿出手机来看，想给郑云龙打电话，但每次都没勇气按下拨打这个按钮。虽然非常想和他说话，想和他见面，甚至是只要能够发个短信知道对方在做什么都好。面对这种沉默，张超觉得烦躁。想要主动联系这个冲动，一直被他努力的安耐下来。可能是和方书剑的对话，让他一直很怕郑云龙受皮肉之苦。可一想到这件事，就更加的坐立难安。越想知道郑云龙的状况，张超就越发觉得不安，这样糟糕的状态令他失眠，甚至第二天上课的时候都心不在焉的被老师点名批评了。

到了傍晚，他拖着疲惫的身躯准备开店的时候，郑云龙打来了电话。

「超，我刚结束了下午场，现在可以来看你吗？」电话另一端传来的声音听起来精神不错。这让张超心情舒畅多了。「可以啊，我在店里。」

「嗯……你要看店吗？」郑云龙稍微有些迟疑。

「……也，不是必须……你先过来吧。然后再决定。」

「好吧，那过半小时见！」

放下电话，想着现在临时关店也来不及了。干脆联系黄子，让他带个帮手来。张超急匆匆做好了开店准备，确认酒杯、汽水、配料一应俱全。不一会儿黄子带着上次一起来救场的……叫什么来着……代玮……的一起出现在店里。这个有点腼腆的青年，跟着黄子穿起了店里统一的围裙。见张超愣在原地，代玮倒是主动走过来打招呼。「上次谢谢你的红包。没必要那么客气的，本来就是跟阿黄来玩的。」

「还是要的。帮了大忙了。」聊了几句闲话，张超紧张亢奋的情绪才平复下来。他第一次注意到这个青年是个omega，而且从衣着看来，家庭条件相当的优渥，本人文质彬彬有些羞涩，可是看人的眼神却相当的直接。

门铃一响，张超下意识的说了一句欢迎光临，扭头一看，站在那里的是微笑着的还有点喘的郑云龙。本来要和代玮说什么的话梗在喉咙里，张超看着郑云龙，突然就什么都不需要说了。

郑云龙站在门口停了一下便缓缓向他走来，伸出手就被张超松松地拉住了。「走吧。」张超轻轻地说。他甚至忘了叮嘱黄子好好看店。

他们手拉着手摸黑走上斜仄的小楼梯，打开房间的门走进去，直到打开电灯两人都不疾不徐，也不说话。可是门一锁上，他们便站立在彼此不远的位置注视着对方，话尚未出口，信息素已经赤裸裸的纠缠在一起。

郑云龙拉开自己冲锋衣的拉链，张超脱掉了围裙。郑云龙解开裤子搭扣的时候，张超已经脱掉了T恤。两分钟不到，两个人都已经不着寸缕。

张超伸手去摸郑云龙的鼻子，那里因为粘过硅胶模型，现在还是红红的，郑云龙仰起脸便吻在了他的手心里。然后身体一轻，等闹明白怎么回事的时候，他已经被扔在的床上，身体因为接触到冰凉的被褥而汗毛直竖。在下一秒，张超温暖的身体就附了上来。

他伸出舌尖去迎接张超的吻，两人立刻唇齿交缠，难分难舍。张超略微弓起背，坚硬的性器似乎有自己的意志一样，轻易找寻到已经充分湿润等待它进入的甬道，刺了进去。还没有彻底贯穿那里，郑云龙就翻身把他压在身下。他的身体紧贴着张超，腰向下一沉便完全拥有了他的性器，感觉到它结结实实的抵在了生殖腔口。张超向上一顶·，生殖腔口便传来又酸又麻的感觉，直冲大脑，刺激得郑云龙连脚趾都蜷了起来。

大腿内侧的皮肤紧紧地贴在张超的腿上，那里敏感得不像话，再加上张超小幅度的在生殖腔口反复顶弄，身体所有的感官都被放大。渐渐热起来的房间，被他们的信息素充满，不断的变得胶着。郑云龙脑子昏昏沉沉只想要更多。

事实上，从昨天被自己先生接下班，他就有些身心不满得想要见到张超。但是无奈那人拉住他絮絮叨叨，不仅接下班，还带着去高级餐厅烛光晚餐说要庆祝他话剧首演成功。

郑云龙一边看着跳动的烛光，心不在焉地切着牛排。他不自觉的就在想，如果此刻坐在对面的是张超会怎么样。他一定会优雅地托住瓶底，为自己添红酒。说不定吃着吃着还会突然说，「啊呀，怎么嘴角粘到了酱汁。」话音未落便附身过来用舌尖轻轻舔掉。他想着可以和张超脚贴着脚，一伸手就可以被他握住手，稍微探身便可以被吻住那样的距离。而且在这家只有蜡烛作为照明的店里，你不呼唤侍应生，是没有人来打扰你的。

「龙！」对面的人提醒了一句。「收收你的信息素！」

郑云龙一下就清醒了。此刻的他正和先生面对面吃着烛光晚餐。半熟的牛排冷了，吃起来已经有些血腥的味道。他已经失去了胃口。他拿起红酒喝了一口，不知道为什么Cabernet的味道变得涩了起来。他便放下了酒杯，低着头不知道该说什么。

「龙啊……」对面的男人开口了。「你……玩归玩，也要注意身体。演出很辛苦。」

郑云龙好容易鼓起勇气抬起眼睛看着对方，却没有在对方的眼睛里找到一丝愠怒。他看到的甚至有丝丝的纵容和宠溺。可是郑云龙宁可男人对他怒目相向。

「大龙哥！」见他有点分神，张超用力地顶弄，让郑云龙一下回到了现实。身体切切实实地感受到全身快要痉挛一般的快感。张超因为他有些分神而不太开心，一下子坐起来，双臂勾住他的两个膝盖，把他举了起来。郑云龙吓得赶快搂住张超的脖子，但是下一瞬他的背便抵在了硬邦邦的墙上。

张超毫不怜香惜玉的把他抵在墙上，每一次都深深的刺入，重重地冲撞在生殖腔的入口上，让那里越来越柔软，濒临失守。郑云龙已经失去思考的能力，只能任快感席卷全身，手臂下意识的搂紧张超，好让自己不至于滑下去。

进入生殖腔之后，张超的动作不仅没有变得温柔，反而更加粗鲁的。他感到郑云龙想要他的亲吻，他便奉上双唇，腰上一边冲撞，舌尖也深深的侵犯他口腔的内部，好像要连他的喉咙都要舔舐一样。

就算结张开紧紧地卡在腔口， 张超一边射精也还不停地向更深处撞击着。被内射的酸爽，不停的顶弄，让郑云龙难以控制地尖叫出声，即使射出来也迅速越过不应期，最后已经再也射不出什么来，但身体的高潮依旧不断的冲刷他的身体和神经。有一刻郑云龙竟觉得自己的身体就要在这强烈的高潮当中湮灭了。

tbc


	7. 29

待郑云龙再次恢复意识，他感觉到身体已经清清爽爽，被张超紧紧的搂在怀里。全身都很酸，但也很满足。被箍在怀抱里令他无法动弹，他便把脸埋进张超脖子里，闻着他皮肤的味道，再次睡了过去。 

清晨第一缕阳光照进房间的时候，郑云龙被在自己腺体上又闻又舔的张超给弄醒了。郑云龙拍了拍从后面抱住自己的手臂。腺体被与自己结合的alpha的舔吻着的唾液里含有的信息素激活有些发热，那里释放出成熟的薄荷气味，有点辛辣，但又醇香。

「大龙哥，我想要你……」张超的嘴唇还碾压在他的腺体上，口中模糊的说着。他的手掌顺着腰肢抚上郑云龙柔软的小腹，在那里反复地揉搓个够，再向下轻轻圈住他已经完全勃起的性器。郑云龙刚想往后躲，却正好被火热的勃起顶在甬道的入口，他只觉得脑子一僵，下一瞬身体就被填得满满的了。仿佛他的甬道一直都是湿润的，等待着自己alpha。

张超与郑云龙做爱做得毫不急迫。有了昨晚的纠缠不休，身体还是微热的沉浸在高潮的余韵中，清晨的缠绵缓慢而温热。身体和精神都处于一个疲惫又兴奋的状态，交换着欢愉，却迟迟攀不到顶峰。

张超扳过郑云龙的脸与他接吻，他们便以这样一个有点别扭的姿势交换唾液。张超顺势放平郑云龙的身体，再从正面进入。一面亲吻，一面反复确认般的和对方深深的连接在一起。高潮的时候并没特别的激烈，只是好像身体再也受不了这样持续高潮一般的兴奋一样的，越过了界。可他们依然拥着对方，慵懒的接吻。

「嗯……你有点重。」郑云龙一边笑着享受落在脸上的亲吻，一边轻轻推了推张超的肩膀。可是感觉到身体里的凶器渐渐的又硬了起来，郑云龙有点不知道该不该高兴。「你……」

张超把脸埋进郑云龙的颈窝里，鼻尖在他的腺体上反复的磨蹭。「大龙哥……让我再在你里面……多留一会儿……」

郑云龙伸手去抚摸张超的头发。他轻轻拍了拍张超的后脑，「那你换个姿势，这样好累……」张超便听话的回到早上刚醒时候的姿势，从身后搂着郑云龙的腰，与他紧紧的连接在一起，但是并没有要继续折腾他的意思。「……大龙哥……」张超闷闷地说。

「嗯……」对郑云龙来说这种状态太过奇妙。腺体是发热的，生殖腔是发热的，甬道也是润湿的，身体也处于微热的状态，但是最私密的地方与张超紧密结合在一起，却没有任何要撩拨起情欲的动作。照进窗口的阳光有些刺眼，但两个人只是紧紧闭起眼睛，谁也没有要起身拉上窗帘的意思。

「大龙哥……我在你身体里……」张超喃喃地说。

怎么跟小孩似的撒起娇来了呢！「嗯……是啊……我也感觉到了……」郑云龙的声音带着笑意。

「我该怎么做……才能让你更舒服……」

你再让我舒服一点，就要要我的老命了。我这把老骨头都要让你折腾散了。郑云龙正默默吐槽着，想着怎么调侃一下这个小孩，却感觉到身后的人把脸贴在自己的脊椎上，呼吸又热又重的喷在自己皮肤上。一股莫名的酸楚从胸中升了上来。张超收紧了环着他腰的手臂。

张超轻轻颤抖着，紧紧的从后面抱住他。郑云龙能感觉到有泪水润湿了闭紧的眼睛。他脑子里突然就回响起Try to remember的旋律，想着想着音乐竟然自己从胸腔跑了出来。郑云龙低声轻哼着，过了很久张超才平复下来，缓缓地松开手，从他身体里退了出来。

傍晚黄子来上班的时候，见酒吧里就只有张超一个人正默默地擦着吧台，便问，「老板娘呢？」

张超看了他一眼，答道，「工作去了。」

「超哥！」黄子凑过来坐在吧台上。「咱们店里要不要再招一个人？你看……有时候你忙起来，我还要调酒……」

「怎么？你有人选啊？」

「代代啊！都来帮了两次忙了，你总不会对他没有印象吧？哦，对了，别忘了给发工资哈！」

「哼！少不了啊！」张超放下抹布，低头盯着手指甲看了一会儿。「……他，看起来，不像是缺钱的人……穿戴虽然低调，但是考究……」

「啧！这你就不懂了吧。代代他家虽然是有钱人，但是吧，上次过来帮忙之后拿到工资开心的不得了。说什么，第一次打工挣到钱，感觉人生特别有意义……哎！有钱人的世界，我不懂。但是不管怎么样吧，代代是学声乐的，男中音，但是其他什么的都能唱，没事在店里还能串场唱两首，忙的时候就好好接单送单就行了。」听着黄子密集的列出诸多优点，张超想了想店里的经营情况以及自己的时间安排，确实是可以多一个人兼职。他稍微点了下头，但又立刻指出了自己的顾虑，「可是他是个未标记的omega。我说的没错吧。」

黄子点了点头。「但你不能因为这个原因就拒绝雇用人家啊。」

「我不是拒绝，只是为了他个人的情况担心。毕竟酒吧里有各种情况，你跟我遇到突然发情的客人，贴个屏蔽贴或者吃速效抑制剂就好了。但是万一他在店里遇到这种的情况，或者有人不怀好意的追求他，对他下药什么的，怎么办？我作为雇主也非常为担心。」

「那我跟他说说，看他自己怎么想吧。不过代代挺好的，而且很安静。」

「你怎么这么上心啊？是不是对人家有啥想法？」

「不，不，不！超哥你不能这样说。他是我家杨儿的青梅竹马，娘家人好么！干什么也不能祸害小姨子是不？！」

张超想了一下方书剑，立刻就懂了。「行吧。来不来这里打工没所谓的吧，欢迎他还有你家杨儿随时过来玩。」

店里开始有客人进来了，张超和黄子弘凡便自动结束了小话时间。

tbc


	8. 跨年番外

郑云龙半夜起来，发现张超正在身边看手机里的视频。他爬起身体，钻进他怀里。「大半夜的看什么呢？」

「跨年晚会。」

张超开大了音量，两个人就赤裸的拥抱在一起，无声地看着屏幕里那个男人的独唱。唱完还和主持人互动起来。

主持人说：「今年，您太太没有来参加，实在是太遗憾了。大家都很期待你们二重唱的。」

男人笑得甜蜜：「嗯，我太太说自己霸屏太多年了，应该把机会留给更多的年轻人。」

「做作！」郑云龙嘟囔了一句，张超就锁了屏，把手机丢在一边。「做作！」两个人一起笑了起来。「你怎么嫁给这么做作的人？」「也是哈！」张超把郑云龙放平在枕头上。月光下omega的眼睛一闪一闪的像是含着一汪湖水，映出无限透明的蓝。张超温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，拇指抚上他的嘴唇，来回的摩挲。

「你都不知道，你有多美好。」他便吻了下去。张超稍微挪动腰，便挤进郑云龙的双腿间。他的硬挺感受到身下的人已经完全润湿等待着自己的进入，便弯起他一条腿，沉腰刺入。张超从没告诉过任何人，每次进入郑云龙的时候，他都有一种深深的感动。瞬间包裹着自己的甬道，就像郑云龙本人一样温柔包容炽热坦诚，每一次刚刚插入的时候，张超都觉得眼眶一酸。

一开始他总是缓慢的进入，用心去感受甬道里面的每一个褶皱，一直到生殖腔入口再变换角度，像是在轻轻的问候，礼貌的叩门，再依依不舍地撤出来。如此往复，直到郑云龙被磨得不耐烦了，脚主动缠在他的腰上，叫他快一点。得到公主允许的骑士才可以大胆地冲锋陷阵。

可是此时此刻，郑云龙并没有那样做。他和张超缓慢深入地接吻，缓慢地做爱，手缓慢的抚摸过对方的身体。在他退出的时候，紧紧地吸住，在他进入的时候敞开身体。像是慢镜头一样，放慢速度，身体的每一寸皮肤每一寸黏膜都像是有了独立意志一般，去感受对方的每一次爱抚。就连生殖腔开的时候，两人都没有改变节奏。

郑云龙的脸颊湿了，但他分不清那究竟是谁的泪水。张超的结几乎是毫无预兆地在他生殖腔口张开，他能感觉的到冲刷自己生殖腔的每一次射精，房间里静得好像能听到精液喷在生殖腔壁上的声音从自己身体的最深处传来。


End file.
